board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 RAP BATTLE V One Loss Round 4
The Fourth Round 'and onward of the '''One Loss Bracket '''and onwards of the 'Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 Tournament. ''~One Loss Round 4~'' Battle L17: jdizzy vs. WalrusJump ~The Score~ jdizzy: 0 Walrus: 7 ~The Raps~ jdizzy I'll piss on your grave to add insult to injury Etchascetch your tombstone to dine on your misery "I never used my head but the one time I did I went head first to my death can't believe what dizzy did to me" B**** get an epiphany learn where you stand I made three n****s die with less then a wave of my hand I made three wives to widows and 3 children to orphans So think thrice before you call me scared hyped on your endorphins I came fashionable late yo girl say you cum pretty early So It makes sense you dont understand me tryna contain my glory Then blowin up in yo face like that bomb from RH2 I treat you like my h** now gimme dat wushu Walrus What a pathetic display, I've seen better s*** from Robert Goulet Nonsense with no substance, congrats, you're rap's Michael Bay You don't dance, you sashay - you fruitier than champagne rosé I'll hit you harder than Sugar Ray, get out 'fore you get blown away Packing so much lyrical heat I bust eliteness over beats Pneumatic drill when I speak, you get drilled so bad it rattles your teeth Addled and weak, you got less style than pong paddles in '73 Yo boring s*** rendered three dudes asleep, but that's no killing spree Leavin' jdizzy dizzy, my serpentine flow causes vertigo I come early? I'm still goin', started with yo b**** two hours ago First two stanzas landed maximum damage, this the hammerblow I could keep embarassing you forever, but it's time to stop the show jdizzy You last rap was like a syllabus I didnt bother reading it id lecture you on how to spit but i doubt that you'd be needing it cause your greatest rap ambition equates to hamburger flippin and b****in bout your position but ill be nice and concede this bit Your flow is like manure it cause me to grow stronger My punchlines they just hit harder and my disses they get longer You the spinach to my pop-eye, eat you whole and popoff The crazy type of ish you only wish that you could drop off. Call me the eggman mr walrus im afraid that you cant crack me Ill humpty dump up in yo girl, c** on her face clear up her acne crush you like a beetle make you ringo starr irrelevent Be the death of you, im chapman and you john lennon trick Walrus If I'm the f***in Beatles, I'm the greatest rapper of all time My stature divine, I spit rhymes that stand taller than Optimus Prime Best call time 'fore you get blown up like you stepped on a land mine Leave you shook like you standin on the San Francisco fault line Damn right I'm John Lennon - you're Chad Kroeger from Nickelback You'll be lookin at a photograph of your ass getting verbally smacked With yo disses so stale even Vanilla Ice would label you wack This beating I deliver would give Floyd Mayweather a heart attack Unlike every f***ing win you have, I didn't disqualify myself When you're in an actual battle it's clear your rapping skills are beyond help How sad is this, you go out round five but your real record's oh and two Take this as small consolation: I had fun dismembering you Battle L18: Ed Bellis vs. swordsman ~The Score~ Ed Bellis: Forfeits swordsman 12: Wins by DQ ~The Raps~ Ed It's the arrival of my rival, a deprived child mousier than Fievel Should've dialed F for forfeit instead of forfeiting your survival You were in my bubble once, but I arise, transcend, get EXP And now you still struggle in Budokais while I've reached SSJ3 Just a Shadow of your former Self, a Board 8 persona non grata Got more egg on your face than a dude made out of frittata In the thermometer of suck you've got more mercury than Queen Takes a Kind of Magic to write worse than a Twilight love scene You'll see black, Swan, couldn't act a winner if you were Natalie Portman You're boring, unalluring; I gotta add a handicap to make this sportin A day of mournin: here lies swordsman, and though your eyes might be shut I opened up your insides since it's the only way you'll make the cut. swordsman Bust sonic barriers with phonic harriers launched from mass carriers I got that insta win, sucks to B.U. like terriers. Lyrics etched in stone, shouting power words I’m dragon born, High up on my throne while you’re coming short like midget porn. Knock shots back, McNulty skills, you’re seeing spots like C. Deville, Watch this hack Quake cause the voters love my multi kills. I’ll cripple you in seconds, you won’t stand the test of time, Step in my zone explode and loose a limb, the land is mine. My wicked style stems from the fists of Guile in street fights, You’re so wasted you leak pints and catch more heat than peace pipes. I’m a Man ‘O War but when ya jeans leak won’t relieve burnin’, ****ing with this stinger and get murked like Steve Irwin. Ed n/a swordsman n/a Battle L19: Walrus vs. SeginusTemple ~The Score~ Walrus: Wins by DQ SeginusTemple: Forfeits ~The Raps~ Walrus Blastin seg temple so masterfully that it's blasphemous Alec don't ask for a rap from him, we'll need his casket after this Flash floodin his ass so fast, unnaturally disasterous Like Bonds swinging a baseball bat, so jacked I need an asterisk Unstoppable and monstrous, I'm the 2012 Rhymepocalypse Seg spits s*** self-conscious, no chance even if he dropped the lisp Can't pop your little pistol when you're opposite ballistic missiles My frame nothing but Cold Veins, you're hissing a wooden train whistle Bafflingly pastorly, Seg the master of catastrophe I attack the beats, your flow leaves a man on crack asleep It's laughable to challenge me in my own Iron Galaxy Your victory would be a Bush-style vote fraud, dire fallacy SeginusTemple I've risen, givin Wal's meek lack of presentation an award for havin y'all pavloved seekin salivation from the lord ApocaRapture now, I'm god, I'm bored, creation lore brutalize the subs this is a dub elimination war I spit fine wine In Vain, my intravenous sensations soar christian rock? Try alcoholic-transubstantiation-core Bush nation, talk ****, get Gored by florid dentures 'inconveniently' describes your horrid adverb misadventures Seg repped Vordul Megallah when the cipher circle was unknown OX lifer murk regulah mortals strike-type in two-time zones ripe for crime yours and my own might rhyme-psych your mind blown with my own blizzcanoseismihurritornacyclone Walrus n/a SeginusTemple n/a Battle L20: Giggsalot vs. swordsman ~The Score~ Giggssalot: 4 swordsman 12: 3 ~The Raps~ Giggs Think all this battle really needs is a verse of passive aggression Swordsman's upcoming harakiri will be his first massive impression Yo, this is European extreme mode - harder than a strong erection Bona fide Contra flow, like driving in the wrong direction Ain't no Konami code neither; this here tsunami flow gon' teach ya That your life just ain't secure enough to f*** with the reaper... Remit is to own, straight s*** on you clones; heat spit off the dome be befittin' the throne The way I parlay is I try to convey that I spray with the sway of Egyptian tomes Strike down rigmarole, Giggs with wit spit scripts on papyrus And when opponents dig their holes still grip their crypts like Osiris, Ain't no need to rig the poll, Giggs earn more votes than Mugabe get 'Cos when my lungs inflate crowds' interest rates be on some Zimbabwe s*** swordsman Fuck a Reaper, I’m rap’s Shepard and Commander of this feature But I got a better ending, it's a bracket busting sleeper. Watch me cut the nets down, deuces clown you’re Duke bound, I got that buzz, kazoo sound, I take it like I’m coup crowned. Stick my sword between your shoulder blades and twist that **** with malice *****, So much Gore on your backside the voters call you Alex Smith. Serve this lame a combo plate from my Hanzo-made tanto blade, Verbal bullets leave scalps grazed, style like Johnny Cage with the knife skills of Bobby Flay. Feed off competition with cannibal rhymes that land to the jaw ‘till ya mandible grinds, Crazed like an animal mind, taking chunks out ya side like it’s a Hannibal crime. You got no Common sense, I’d offer food for thought if you weren’t fasting Hip-hop . . . I Used To Love H.E.R. . . . .before you started rapping. Giggs Crowds left épée when I spit, so they're bound to clap their hands Swordsman's sat on the Fence but I'mma Saber Foiling his plans B**** I been oilin' my glands, I break my fast like land speed records And like the royals in Iran I'm a straight vigilante wrecker No need to boil in the pan I'll straight up hunt you then crunch, chew. Apply the thumbscrews on dumb fools until they become blue With flows more broke than Gumshoe, your stunt coup proved untrue Now Giggs' gon' do Sun Tzu, your young crew I'll run through Down with the kids, but it's more brony than Kony that his lungs spew And the f**s brag it's only baloney that his tongue woos Think it's about time the heat spread, swords out-lined with the beat dead But on the bright side, maybe a chalk outline'll help his street cred! swordsman Giggs'll get broke certain when Swords strikes quicker than employees who oppose working, Your style’s all show, I’m about to bring the closed curtain and snatch ya kicks quick to leave ya sorry ass sole searching. I’ll put your head in the dirt like vegetable patches and a dot on your skull like the predator has it, Flow rides like professional rafters, you’re only urn-in the wind if I’m spreading the ashes. I see you swaying cause you aint equipped to take this, your fake scripts have faded, Call you Wayan brothers for acting a better ***** than they did. Keep pretending your style’s fly but voters see your fire’s dry, Ya ****ing head’s up in the clouds like members of mile high. Dismembered in one try and now the breathing in ya chest’s feint, This beating’s worst than graphic like I drew it in ms paint. Ain’t no Saint but verbal blasts leave you hole-y so accept defeat with class, ‘cause my flow’s eroded you, I’m makin’ waves when I beach ya ass. Battle L21: Giggs vs. SeginusTemple ~The Score~ Giggs: 3 SeginusTemple: 7 ~The Raps~ Giggs Giggs' reached the end of the board, as if the Contest's dead and gone Crown me immediately, lord, because Seg's conquest will stay pawned 'Cos I ain't talkin' 'bout my hard drive when I say I hold my tek straight Make the humiliated lose the game, can't block the four line checkmate I'll reconciliate your username, leave Seg defamed as John Doe And if they say that I'm a Mad Man, well then welcome to the Don show I'll leave you bossed, got another wife spread easy like a butter knife You Lost, brother, down a pipe; I'll see you in another life Reassemble farm convention; b****, I'm Wee-Bey when I aim at pigs Spot a rapper sportin' hands and a face? See, they ain't met Giggs I'm Ruthless, just like I went and orphaned the Fisher clan Seg left Six Feet Under, soul ascending higher than a swisha can SeginusTemple dead end board? check yer head, mate. gut not a source I plot a course make you trip hop hip thrust bust you like a nut - a lotta force get pissed tested wrists pressed fist smash this ***** ass pistachio our mismatched rich past left you outclassed I passed you bro no answer to the bastard astromancer for seginus is a stellar caster faster sweller master speller I am the devil locked in your cellar walked from hell to poison the well and let your sins be televised divulged two things from your tube indulgence and by that I don't mean giggs' eyes one, you littered rap with tv shows until it wrote your loss two, you literally had to capitalize on the jokes to get across temple boss on top godly bass drop precedes decapitation and detachment from the body breeds external inspiration Giggs Dope verbals breakin' Seg's fillings, his ass DOOMed like KMD Smoke herbals, Giggs' makin' a Killing cos I'm an A M.C. Seg flunked the test and punk'd the rest; mere master's bastard son apprentice Make you detest that you progressed, clear rap disaster so portentous Just nod and smile; don't act surprised, it's known that Giggs is deleterious Your lowercase style couldn't capitalize even after three straight periods... And you should know to stop my flow you'll need a f***in' ton of tampons Unbowed style make the crowd wilder than when Dylan turned his amp on Yo, I'll backstab the whole biosphere, the eukaryote Iscariot Parade your backwards ass round town tied by lariat to my chariot Temple's b****y shtick's ironic like sayin' prisoners needed rape But I'm on my Digi s***, forever spittin' divine like seeded grapes SeginusTemple orbital lag rhyme in staggered time elliptic punctuality absorbed the towns swag spit in spite your cryptic biomalady it makes sense (s)he vents through his/her menstrual cycle giggs flows like the skit I'm just ampin like michael mic strikin sportin crackin academia I eat what I lack In bulimia reamin ya votals syncopate on your modals think of eight total wrote potent gloats but boasts don't float on bluster flames you must muster don a monacle but keep sight non-conical log on spawn a kill demonichronosonic monoplatonic one love one glory sad ending to your story Battle L22: MajinZidane vs. SeginusTemple ~The Score~ MajinZidane: Forfeits SeginusTemple: Wins by forfeit ~The Raps~ Boko n/a SeginusTemple Boko n/a SeginusTemple n/a See Also * Main Bracket Round 1 * Main Bracket Round 2 * One Loss Bracket Round 1 * Back to the Standings and Results page